


I don't have a name it is just Pwp lucifer/michael (Ich habe keinen Namen es ist nur Pwp Luzifer/Michael)

by IShipItMoreThanYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anglecest, M/M, bottom!Michael, sex in Lucifers cage, top!Lucifer, top!Luzifer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipItMoreThanYou/pseuds/IShipItMoreThanYou





	I don't have a name it is just Pwp lucifer/michael (Ich habe keinen Namen es ist nur Pwp Luzifer/Michael)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't have a name it is just Pwp lucifer/michael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973232) by [IShipItMoreThanYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipItMoreThanYou/pseuds/IShipItMoreThanYou). 



Er versuchte herauszukommen. Aus dem Käfig. Aus der Hölle. Der älteste Erzengel schlug seine Fäuste gegen die Wand, aber sie bewegte sich nicht oder zerbrach. Er konnte nicht fliehen. Er war in der Hölle gefangen.

''Es bringt nichts Bruder. Glaube mir. Ich habe es versucht.''

Luzifers Stimme hallte von den Wänden aber Michael drehte sich nicht um. Seine Stirn lehnte gegen die Wand.

''Lass mich dir helfen.''

Luzifer lief auf seinen Bruder zu. Er presste Sich gegen Michaels Rücken. Der jüngere Erzengel griff mit einer Hand um Michaels Taille, die andere auf seine Leisten. Michael verspannte sich und begann sich zu wehren.

''Luzifer, was machst du? Hör auf!.''

Seine Proteste hörten auf, als Lucifer begann seinen Nacken mit seinen Lippen zu attackieren. Michael versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, aber die Hand um seine Taille hielt ihn an seinem Platz.

''Luzifer…''

Michael stöhnte als Luzifer an einer befindliche Stelle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals zu saugen.

''Magst du das Bruder?''

Luzifer neckte ihn, als er fühlte wie Michaels Schwanz gegen die Hose seines Gefäß' anzuschwellen begann.

''Oh, bist du geil Mike?''

''Lucifer hör auf. Vater wird…''

Fing Michael an, aber sein Bruder unterbrach ihn.

''Nein. Vater ist weg. Er wird nicht kommen und dich retten''

Sagte Luzifer wütend. Warum kann er es nicht akzeptieren! Er drehte seinen Bruder um und knallte ihn gegen die Wand.

''Er wird nicht kommen Michael. Akzeptiere es.''

Seine Stimme war jetzt ruhiger.

''Warum denkst du, dass er nicht kommen wird um mich zu holen? Ich bin sein Sohn!''

Schreite Michael seinen Bruder an.

''Weil, wenn er sich wirklich für dich interessieren würde, warum würde er seinen erstgeborenen Sohn in diesen Käfig in der Hölle fallen lassen?''

Während Luzifer sprach presste er sein Knie zwischen die Beine seines älteren Bruders und startete an seinen Lenden zu reiben.

''Er…Ich glaube…aber''

Stotterte Michael. Luzifer wusste, dass Michael aufgab gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er presste einen Finger unter das Kinn des anderen Engels.

''Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen.''

Mit diesen Worten küsste er Michael stürmisch. Erst antwortete er nicht, aber dann öffnete er seine Lippen bereitwillig und lies Luzifers Zunge in seinen Mund. Er könnte gegen seine Lippen fühlen, wie sein Bruder grinste. Ihre Zungen kämpften um Dominanz. Ihr Kuss startete leidenschaftlicher zu werden. Da Luzifers Gefäß stärker war unterwarf Michael sich. Michael ließ sich gegen die Wand lehnen während sein Bruder seine Hose öffnete. Als Luzifers Hand seinen prallen Schwanz streifte, entrann ihm ein leises winseln.

''Wie war das Bruder?''  
Er streichelte Michaels Schwanz kurz. Michael stöhnte und wand sich gegen die Hand.

''Bitte Luzifer…''

''Oh Mike, wenn Vater dich jetzt sehen könnte''

Michael wurde rot und sein Bruder kicherte. Luzifer fing an an Michaels Hals zu saugen und spürte wie die Hände seines Bruders sich in seine Ärmel krallten. Er konnte auch fühlen, ganz im hintersten seines Verstandes wie San schrie und protestierte. Sam wollte nicht benutzt werden. Er wusste sein Gefäß war stärker als Michaels. Der Halb-Winchester Junge. Er war nicht wie die anderen Winchesters. Er war wie Michael. Lucifer schnippte mit seinen Fingern und Michaels Kleider verschwanden. Das sorgte dafür, dass er nur noch mehr errötete. Er rieb mit seinen Daumen über Michaels Brustwarzen. Er kniff und leckte sie, bis sein Bruder bei jedem Atemzug keuchte.

''Sieht so aus, als hätte ich eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden.''

Plötzlich griff Lucifer Michaels Schwanz und startete ihn zu pumpen.

''Lucifer…Ich werde…''

Dann kam der ältere Erzengel in der Hand seines Bruders. Er schaute überrascht aus.

''Wow Mike, du bist ziemlich schnell gekommen, fast wie eine Jungfrau.''

Lucifer fing an zu lachen. Michael schaute auf den Boden und wurde nur noch röter.

''Sag nicht du bist noch eine Jungfrau.''

''Na ja…Ich…Ich hatte nie Zeit…''

Versuchte Michael sich zu erklären

''Du hattest nie Sex?''

Luzifer konnte hören wie sein Bruder ein ''Klappe'' murmelte

''Na dann ist es mir ein Vergnügen der erste zu sein, der den mächtigen Michael nimmt.''

Er ließ seine Hose und Unterwäsche zu seine Knöcheln gleiten und griff Michaels Taille. Michael schaute überrascht, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Automatisch umschloss er mit seinen Beinen Lucifers Hüfte. Ohne irgendeine Vorbereitung drang Lucifer in seinen Bruder ein. Er fühlte die Enge um sein Glied und stöhnte.

''Ah Mike…so eng.''

Auf der anderen Seite schrie Michael wegen dem ungewöhnlichen Schmerz den er fühlte.

''Luzifer! Hör auf! Bitten zieh es raus!''

Michael winselte gegen den Hals seines Bruders

''Shhhhh. Bleib ruhig. Entspanne dich. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.''

Sie verweilten in dieser Position für eine kurze Weile

''Bewege dich''

Flüsterte Michael plötzlich. Das musste Luzifer nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er startete in seinen Bruder zu stoßen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit fand Luzifer Michaels Prostata, nach der er gesucht hatte. Der ältere Engel unterdrückte ein keuchen und stöhnte jedes Mal, als sie getroffen wurde.

''Schneller''

''Ooh, mein großer Bruder mag es also hart''

Luzifer schmunzelte und tat, was ihm befohlen wurde. Mit jedem Stoß wurde Ihr Stöhnen schneller und lauter. Luzifer traf Michaels Prostata immer und immer wieder und der ältere wurde wund. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen kam Michael auf sich und Luzifer. Der jüngere kam näher und näher und kam endlich in Michael. Als ihr keuchen verebbte, zog Luzifer sich aus Michael zurück und ließ ihn los. Michael fiel auf den Boden und schaute hoch zu seinem Bruder, dieser zog seine Hosen hoch und schmunzelte.

''Ich sehe dich das nächste mal''

Er zwinkerte und lief weg. Michael saß auf dem Boden und fühlte sich sehr wund. Na ja, er würde jetzt eine Weile nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu sitzen


End file.
